Réminiscence
by Exodiuse
Summary: Dean, après un voyage de longue haleine, revient au lieu de ses origines. Que lui est-il arrivé ? Et où est Sam ?
1. Chapter 1

**Notes: **Voilà le premier chapitre de ma seconde fanfiction sur supernatural. J'espère que vous aimerez le lire autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire. N'hésitez pas à poster des commentaires ;) Bonne lecture !

Exodiuse,

* * *

Volupté, délice, tels auraient pu être les mots pour décrire cette scène. Après deux mois passés à errer à travers villes et champs, Dean s'était retrouvé dans un tel état d'épuisement qu'une halte fut décidée. Consciencieusement rangée sous un saule, sa voiture semblait inhabitée. Il avait rabattu le siège du conducteur et, tout en inspirant, calée sa tête contre la vitre. Enivré par l'odeur du cuir, anesthésié par sa vie de nomade, il s'endormit.

La radio indiquait midi passé quand il s'éveilla. L'incandescence des rayons qui réussissaient à s'engouffrer parmi les branches de l'arbre, l'obligea à se détourner d'eux. Sa main droite s'abattit sur sa nuque engourdie tandis que la gauche s'occupait de dégager la porte. Tout en s'extirpant de l'habitacle, ses doigts se refermèrent sur la carte à coté du frein-à-main. Il l'étala sur le capot. En plus de petites annotations griffonnées ici et là, des lignes rouges indiquaient les routes et chemins qu'il devait ou avait emprunté. Son index parcourut quelques États avant de s'arrêter sur le terme: Lawrence. Un soupir entrouvrit sa bouche dont les coins s'étirèrent tristement.

« Je suis de retour. » Murmura t-il avant de replier le plan, de monter dans la voiture et d'allumer le moteur. Et alors qu'il s'éloignait le silence fut brisé par une musique assourdissante.

_cause I'm back_

_yes I'm back well I'm back_

_yes I'm back_

_well I'm back back_

_well I'm back in black_

_yes I'm back in black_

Le vrombissement du moteur annonça son arrivée. Devant ses yeux, la maison de son enfance dont le temps avait grisé le bois blanc et brisé quelques pierres de la cheminé apparente. Derrière le pare-brise, le cadavre d'une maison en cendres.

Mains dans les poches, Dean s'avança vers la surface de terre jaunie qui avait autrefois supportée les premières années de sa vie. Non loin de lui, une voisine avait son regard fixé sur lui. Elle plaqua une main sur sa bouche et retint un bruit étouffé. Le regard insistant qu'elle portait au chasseur finit par l'interpeller. Étonné par l'attitude de cette vieille dame il commença par vérifier si l'objet de son attention ne se trouvait pas derrière lui. Quand il fut certain d'en être la cause, ses sourcils se froncèrent d'étonnement.

« Que le diable m'emporte s'il ne s'agit pas là du petit Dean Winchester ! » S'exclama t-elle non sans arborer un grand et large sourire. Comme pour mieux s'assurer de son identité, elle s'avança vers lui et, une fois parvenu à son niveau, l'enlaça de ses deux bras potelés. Les yeux de Dean s'agrandirent, ses lèvres s'étirèrent nerveusement.

« Euh... On se connait ? » Demanda t-il.

Elle lui affligea une petite tape sur l'épaule.

« Mais c'est qu'il ne se souvient même pas de sa nounou le garnement ! Mais moi je me souviens très bien. Oh ! Oui je m'en souviens. »

Dean se racla la gorge.

« Écoutez, vous devez faire erreur je n'ai jamais eu de... nounou. » Il avait presque chuchoté ce mot. Trop peu viril pour être prononcé à haute voix par un homme tel que lui.

« Ah oui ? Ce n'était pas toi qui venait pisser sur les fleurs de mon jardin ? »

Les souvenirs lui revenaient à présent. Un sourire penaud accompagna ses pensées.

« Tu croyais que je ne le savais pas hein ? » Elle se mit à rire. Décidément pas à l'aise, le chasseur décida de mettre fin à la conversation.

« Je vous aurais bien écouter m'humilier encore un peu mais- »

« Tu ne vas pas déjà partir ! J'ai fais un gâteau au chocolat tu ne voudrais pas y goûter ? Et puis tu as tellement de choses à me raconter. » Ces derniers mots tintèrent presque comme une supplication. Dean s'apprêtait à refuser quand une magnifique silhouette sortit sur le pallier de la maison voisine. Maison où était censée résider son interlocutrice.

« Comment je pourrais résister à un gâteau au chocolat ? » Dit-il en affichant, cette fois, un grand et franc sourire.

Une jeune fille à la crinière d'ébène et aux yeux verts, s'avança vers eux.

« Je vous présente ma petite-fille: Nathanaël. »

Si Dean ne parvenait pas à la quitter du regard, celui de son destinataire était fuyant, gêné par tant d'audace.

« Dean Winchester. » Annonça t-il alors qu'ils échangeaient une poignée de mains.

« C'est un des enfants que je gardais. » Rajouta la grand-mère.

« Bon et bien qu'attendons-nous ! Il est grand tant de manger ce gâteau vous ne pensez pas ? » Et sur ces mots, elle commença à regagner sa demeure suivit bientôt par le chasseur et son gibier.

L'intérieur devait réunir tous les préjugés du genre. Animaux en porcelaine entreposés sur des étagères, des meubles en vieux bois recouverts de draps à franges, des photos accrochées sur chaque mur, et enfin des sols fréquemment moquettés. Ils étaient réunis dans le salon. En face d'eux, sur la table, des tasses à thé posées sur des coupelles aux motifs dangereusement ringards. Étrangement, Dean ne l'avait toujours pas touchée. Ses joues prenaient de plus en plus de couleurs à mesure que sa nounou évoquait ses frasques d'enfant, sous le regard amusé de sa petite-fille. L'atmosphère s'alourdit quand elle aborda un sombre sujet.

« Cet incendie aura été bien malheureux. Votre pauvre mère... » Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase, étouffant un sanglot. Dean n'osait rien dire mais ses yeux restaient implacablement fixés sur le sol.

« Oh ! Et votre frère ? Comment va t-il ? »

Il déglutit difficilement en pensant à la réponse à cette question.

« Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? »

« Sam. » Prononcer son nom semblait lui être un incroyable supplice. Ses mains, qu'il avait joint sur ses genoux, se mirent à trembler. Le regard changeant, humide, il empoigna la tasse et but son contenu d'une traite avant de poursuivre.

« Il est mort il y a un an. »


	2. Chapter 2

Beuh T.T Pourquoi à chaque fois y'a tous pleins d'espaces ? Je veux pas d'espace moi ! . Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous laisse lire ce (petit) chapitre en espérant (encore) que vous l'aimerez ;) N'hésitez pas à commenter tout ça ! Bisouuus !

NB: Je pensais pas que ça serait aussi marrant d'écrire des fanfictions sur Supernatural ! o

* * *

La nouvelle jeta un froid parmi l'assemblée. Un silence de plomb s'installa. Résolu à ne pas tergiverser d'avantage sur ce sujet, le chasseur s'empara d'un morceau de gâteau. Amer, comme tout ce qu'il goûtait depuis plusieurs mois. Il complimenta pourtant la cuisinière avec le vague espoir qu'elle oublierait ce qu'il venait de dire. Espoir vain.

« Diable, que lui est-il arrivé ? » Ses doigts enlacèrent tendrement les mains de son invité qui à l'évocation du mot 'Diable' avait imperceptiblement froncé les sourcils.

« Grand-mère, tu vois bien qu'il n'a pas envie d'en parler. » Remarqua Nathanaël en plongeant son regard vert dans celui de la vieille dame.

« Je crois que je vais y aller. » Annonça subitement Dean en se hissant sur ses deux jambes. « Merci pour ce délicieux gâteau et pour... pour m'avoir rappelé tous ces merveilleux souvenirs. »

Non sans une once de soulagement, il regagna sa voiture. Et, pour seule réponse aux signes d'adieu des deux femmes, un vague sourire.

A la nuit tombée, Dean loua une chambre lugubre d'un motel voisin. Il n'en ressortit qu'au matin pour investir un café à quelques rues de là. Des poches pendaient lourdement sous ses yeux, seules traces de son activité nocturne.

« Qu'est-ce que je vous serre ? » Interrogea l'homme en tablier derrière le comptoir. La question était simple mais l'esprit de Dean trop torturé pour qu'il puisse formuler une réponse censée. Les doigts du barman claquèrent sous son nez.

« J'espère que vous n'êtes pas déjà bourré l'ami parce que je ne vous servirai rien du tout. »

Dean le regarda, incrédule.

« Mauvaise nuit. » Résuma t-il pour expliqua son lamentablement état. L'homme ne le quittait pas du regard tel un automate attendant qu'on lui dicte quoi faire. Ils restèrent un moment à se toiser l'un l'autre jusqu'à ce que Dean se décide, enfin, à formuler sa commande.

« Donnez-moi... un café. »

Et l'instant suivant il portait le liquide brûlant à ses lèvres. La clochette suspendue au dessus de la porte s'anima pour annoncer la venue d'un nième client. Grand et trapu, il mâchouillait l'extrémité d'une cigarette, éteinte.

Un coup d'oeil en biais de la part du chasseur permit d'identifier sa cible: Gabriel Johnson. L'air de rien il épia chacun de ses faits et gestes. L'homme ne se décidait toujours pas à allumer le bout de tabac suspendu au coin de sa bouche, se contentant de le mastiquer encore et encore. Personne ne leva les yeux sur lui et, plus étrange encore, le barman ne vint jamais lui demander ce qu'il désirait.

Dean, qui avait délaissé son café pour une bouteille de bière, ne perdait pas une miette de la scène. L'homme sortit et quelques minutes plus tard, le chasseur poussait la porte à son tour. Il s'avança suffisamment près pour être capable de tendre la main et de toucher son épaule. Mais avant qu'il ait pu esquisser un tel geste, quelqu'un le poussa violemment dans une ruelle adjacente. Il tituba sur quelques mètres avant de se retourner, prêt à riposter. Il trouva trois grands gaillards aux regards mornes et aux cheveux gras.

« On te cherche depuis un baille tu sais, Dean ? » Dit le plus grand des trois en tailladant l'air de son couteau. A présent, ils formaient un cercle autour du chasseur.

« James, n'a pas beaucoup aimé ce que tu as fait la dernière fois. » Ajouta t-il en montrant la cicatrice qui tranchait la joue d'un de ses acolytes.

Dean faisait preuve d'une désinvolture insultante en haussant simplement les épaules.

«Désolé, j'ai pas trouvé d'autres moyens pour lui montrer toute l'étendue de ma gratitude. » Commença t-il en étirant ses lèvres. « C'est vrai, c'était tellement gentil de m'avoir enfermer dans ce sous-sol. »

D'un même mouvement, ils plaquèrent Dean contre le mur. Sa tête heurta violemment la surface bétonnée. Une poubelle qui se trouvait sur leur passage, tomba et déversa son contenu sur le sol dallé.

« Ne joue pas avec nous Winchester ! » Menaça le leader en agitant sa lame sous la gorge du captif.

Privé de ses mouvements, Dean était à leur merci.

« Si tu tentes de t'échapper à nouveau, je rendrais une petite visite à ta chère nounou et... »Il n'en fallait pas plus pour comprendre son vil dessein.

Le regard du chasseur se durcit. Dents serrés, il ne quittait pas des yeux son assaillant.

« Si jamais tu la touches je- »

Le poing de son agresseur s'enfonça dans ses côtes sous les regards amusés des deux autres. Le souffle court, Dean commençait à se plier en deux quand on l'agrippa par le cou pour le remettre droit.

« Tu quoi ? »

Entre deux toussotements, impossible de formuler une réponse. Ses intentions n'en restaient pas moins claires. Les deux hommes qui le tenaient le balancèrent dans la rue principale avant de le rejoindre.

« Je me demande comment on en arrivé là Dean ? Après tout nous sommes tous des chasseurs, on devrait pouvoir s'entendre, non ? » Demanda le leader en se ralliant à eux. « Ah, si seulement Sam était resté de notre coté. »

« Je t'interdis de prononcer son nom ! » S'époumona Dean en abattant son poing sur sa mâchoire. La colère déformait son visage.

Les deux autres furent tentés de riposter mais les regards intrigués des passants les en empêchèrent. Ce n'était pas le moment de se faire remarquer. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à vouloir mettre la main sur Dean: le seul moyen d'attirer Sam.


	3. Chapter 3

Ils marchèrent quelques mètres puis entrèrent dans une camionnette beige. Dean était assis à l'arrière encadré par les deux subordonnés tandis que James s'emparait des commandes. La soudaineté avec laquelle l'engin avait quitté son stationnement obligea une autre voiture à s'arrêter brutalement. Sans faire attention aux bruits de klaxon, le conducteur continua sa route et bientôt ils quittaient la ville.

«Alors, où est-ce qu'on va ?» Demanda Dean en croisant les mains sur ses genoux.

«Tu le sauras bien assez tôt Winchester.» Répliqua l'homme à la crinière blonde à coté de lui.

«Merci Mike pour cette... incroyable précision.» Ironisa t-il en lui jetant un clin d'?il.

Le camion fila à travers villes et champs durant trois heures. Leurs membres commençaient maintenant à s'engourdir et le moindre mouvement devenait un supplice. Dean sentit quelque chose se poser sur son épaule. Un regard en biais lui permit d'identifier le visage endormit de Mike. Un filet de bave pendait au coin de sa bouche ouverte. Une grimace de dégout déforma les traits faciaux de Dean qui le repoussa violemment contre la portière.

«Trouve toi un autre oreiller !»

Le nez toujours froncé, il essuya sa veste sur le dossier de la banquette.

«Mais c'est dégueulasse merde ! Tu sais combien ça coûte une veste comme ça ?!»

Mais son interlocuteur était réveillé depuis trop peu de temps pour prendre pleinement conscience de ce qu'il disait. Une secousse qui les projeta en avant mit fin à la conversation.

«Descendez.» Ordonna James qui venait d'arrêter le fourgon.

L'idée de sortir prendre l'air et se mouvoir librement les enivrait trop pour qu'il se fasse prier. Dehors le soleil était à son zénith et le temps caniculaire. Le décor se résumait à quelques pâtés de maisons et au parking d'un café sur lequel ils s'étaient arrêtés.

James décrocha la gourde de sa ceinture et commença à boire de grandes gorgées d'eau sous les regards envieux des autres membres du voyage. Et, si Mike et son compagnon réussirent à obtenir un peu de liquide, Dean n'en demanda même pas. Celui-ci jeta un ?il furtif aux alentours, cherchant un moyen de s'évader. Great Bend était une petite ville située à deux heures de l'Oklahoma et ne constituait qu'une première étape pour le trio de chasseurs. Guère plus touristique que Lawrence, on pouvait aisément deviner qui avait passé toute sa vie dans le coin et qui lui était étranger.

Pendant que ses kidnappeurs se ressourçaient, Dean s'avança vers l'entrée du café.

«Hey ! Où est-ce que tu crois aller comme ça Winchester ?!» S'écria James en envoyant Mike le suivre.

«Aux toilettes.» Répondit-il, un demi-sourire sur les lèvres.

Ses yeux roulèrent quand il vit que Mike n'avait pas l'intention de le lâcher. En jugeant de la taille de bâtisse, Dean espérait que les toilettes ne seraient qu'une seule et unique pièce auquel cas elle lui permettrait de s'isoler assez de temps pour réfléchir à un moyen de s'échapper. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent quand il vit la pancarte pendre sur un clou au milieu d'une porte de bois. Parvenu jusqu'à elle il se retourna vers son escorte.

«Je pense que je peux m'en sortir seul à partir de là.»

Mike grogna puis lui fit signe de se dépêcher. Dean referma la porte et son regard fut immédiatement attiré par un carré qui se découpait dans le mur et formait une fenêtre. Son bref espoir de s'évader par celle-ci se volatilisa quand il se rappela la menace de James. Mais alors qu'il ouvrait sa braguette, un sifflement parvint jusqu'à lui. Interloqué, il chercha d'où ce son pouvait provenir.

«Psss !» Siffla t-on encore une fois. Les doigts du chasseur s'attardèrent sur le loquet de la fenêtre. Il bascula la vitre et se pencha en avant.

«Nathanaël !» S'extasia Dean entre ses lèvres. «Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici !?»

La femme tortillait nerveusement ses doigts. Une peur bleue luisait dans ses prunelles mouvantes.

«J'ai vu ces hommes t'agresser et... je vous ai suivis.» Murmura t-elle d'une vois tremblante. «Qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Dépêche-toi de descendre !»

Dean, qui voyait là, la première et, sans doute, la dernière opportunité de fuir passa par la fenêtre alors que Mike donnait un coup derrière la porte. Il tomba sur une arrière-cour aménagée en parking sur lequel une voiture bleue était garée. Dean reconnut le véhicule qui fut contraint de faire un écart lorsque la camionnette des bandits s'était insérée dans la circulation quelques heures plus tôt. Le chasseur grimpa du coté passager tandis que Nathanaël prenait le volant.

«Il s'enfuit !!» S'époumona James en apercevant Dean à bord d'une autre voiture que la sienne. Sans attendre Mike, qui montait toujours la garde devant la porte, les deux bandits montèrent dans leur voiture et partirent à leur poursuite.

«Ils nous suivent.» Remarqua Dean en jetant un oeil dans le rétroviseur.

«QUOI ?!» S'emporta Nathanaël aux doigts crispés sur le volant.

Ils avaient pris assez d'avance pour pouvoir les semer. Dean repéra un petit chemin en bord de route qui s'enfonçait dans un bois.

«Tourne ici !»

La vivacité avec laquelle elle avait réagit l'obligea à s'agripper pour ne pas tomber. Il crut un moment qu'ils allaient percuter un arbre mais au dernier moment, la conductrice reprit le contrôle du véhicule et appuya sauvagement sur le frein. Sans ceinture, le front Dean percuta le pare-brise et l'assomma.

Glacial, telle fut la première chose qu'il pensa. A demis-ouverts, ses yeux balayèrent la pénombre. Ses propres pieds, il ne les distinguait même pas. Son haleine glacée ne parvint pas à réchauffer ses mains gelée. Et pour seul bruit on n'entendait plus que sa respiration saccadée, précipitée. Persuadé qu'au moindre mouvement il se précipiterait dans une gouffre sans fond, il restait tétanisé. La lourdeur de ses membres était telle qu'il avait l'impression qu'on les lui arrachait lentement. Seul dans sa souffrance, il osa à peine quémander de l'aide.

«Sam...»


	4. Chapter 4

« Dean ! Réveille-toi. »  
Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Et, tout en se demandant à qui cette voix féminine pouvait appartenir, il souleva fébrilement ses paupières. Sa vision, trouble, ne lui permit de distinguer que les contours du visage penchée au dessus du sien. Il porta la main à son front douloureux et sentit un liquide chaud glisser sur ses doigts.  
« Ne bouge pas. »  
Un bruit de déchirure accompagna ces mots. Il sentit qu'on appliquait quelque chose sur sa plaie et retint avec peine un gémissement.  
« Dean ? Tu m'entends ? » Implora t-elle pour briser l'inquiétant silence du chasseur.  
Les contours se firent plus nets, et bientôt Dean reconnut les grands yeux verts de Nathanaël. Le temps d'un soupir, il sombra dans ses sombres prunelles, longea la courbe de ses lèvres tout en respirant son haleine parfumée.  
« Je vais bien. » Lâcha t-il comme si le souffle lui manquait. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur la manche arrachée de la chemise de Nathanaël.  
« Sauvage comme striptease. » Remarqua t-il en se redressant.  
« Tu saignais. » Elle agita le bout de tissu maculé de sang sous le nez Dean. Ses joues, cramoisies, témoignèrent une nouvelle fois de sa timidité maladive.  
L'aîné des Winchester se remémora les évènements qui les avaient conduits dans ce sous-bois. La capot de la voiture était à quelques centimètres d'un énorme tronc d'arbre. Des brindilles étaient tombées sur le pare-brise fissuré. Il ouvrit la portière sans ménagement pour son crâne. Au premier pas à l'extérieur sa chaussure manqua de s'enliser dans le parterre de boue.  
« Les roues sont embourbées. Je vais me mettre devant et pousser pendant que tu appuieras sur l'accélérateur. » Lança t-il à Nathanaël en s'avançant vers les devants de la voiture. Elle acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et mit le contact.  
« Prête ? Un, deux, trois ! » Un bruit sourd accompagna leur ardeur. La roue s'anima, tourna et projeta une abondante quantité de boue sur Dean. Et, quand le vacarme cessa, il n'avait jamais été aussi sale. Nathanaël, dans la voiture, mima une mine de circonstance avant d'éclater d'un rire clair.  
« Elle bougera pas. » Annonça le chasseur en ouvrant la portière coté conducteur. « Il va falloir faire de l'auto-stop. » D'un revers de main il tenta d'essuyer son visage.  
La jeune femme s'extirpa de la voiture, les yeux brillants.  
« Mais avant, appelle ta grand-mère et dis lui de se mettre à l'abri. »  
« Mais, pourquoi ? » Il n'y avait plus de trace d'amusement sur son visage.  
« Fais ce que je te dis et tout ira bien. » Coupa court Dean. Il enfonça ses mains dans les poches de sa veste et remonta la piste qu'ils avaient tracé.

« ... oui grand-mère. » Et la conversation fut terminée. Nathanaël éteignit son portable et rejoignit Dean en bord de route.  
« Et maintenant ? »  
« Maintenant on file dans la prochaine ville, tu loues une chambre d'hôtel sous un faux nom et tu y restes jusqu'à ce que je t'appelle. » Il s'était planté devant elle et arborait un visage sérieux qu'on ne lui connaissait pas.  
« Hors de question ! Je t'accompagne ! » S'exclama t-elle les poings serrés.  
« Mais tu ne sais même pas où je vais... » Remarqua Dean en tendant sa main au pouce levé. La judicieuse observation la dérouta un instant. Après tout, il n'avait pas tord. Elle ne connaissait rien de lui si ce n'étaient ses frasques d'enfant. De plus, ses fréquentations douteuses ne faisaient pas de lui quelqu'un de très recommandable. Elle aurait eu toutes les raisons de ce méfier d'un tel individu et pourtant elle s'obstina.  
« Dis-le moi et ça ne sera plus un soucis. »  
Une voiture passa près d'eux mais ne s'arrêta pas. L'état vestimentaire de Dean devait certainement y être pour quelque chose. Ce dernier souffla devant l'entêtement de la jeune femme. Et, parce qu'elle aurait pu découvrir l'étrange et sombre lueur qui habitait ses iris, il ne se retourna même pas pour exprimer son refus.  
« Hors-de-question. » Il avait déjà trop perdu pour risquer une autre vie que la sienne. Comme ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait vouloir céder, plus personne n'ouvrit la bouche jusqu'à ce qu'une voiture s'arrêta à leurs cotés. La fenêtre du conducteur s'abaissa pour laisser apparaître un homme porcin à la peau grâce ruisselante de sueur.  
« Je peux vous aidez ? » Bafouilla t-il en gardant les yeux fixés sur la silhouette de Nathanaël. Dean s'interposa dans son champ de vision.  
« Oui. Vous pourriez nous emmener dans la prochaine ville ? »  
L'homme jugea son gabarit plus encore qu'il ne le toisa.  
« Montez, mais faîtes attention à mes sièges hein. »  
Dean esquissa un sourire prudent et fit signe à sa sauveuse de grimper à l'arrière. Elle s'exécuta sans perdre un instant cet air ronchon qui plissait son nez si joliment. Dix minutes plus tard, ils rencontrèrent un premier pâté de maisons.  
« Merci. » Déclara Dean avant de claquer la porte. Sans plus de cérémonie, ils se dirigèrent vers un motel sous les regards suspicieux des passants. Dean loua une chambre pour Nathanaël qui restait jusqu'alors obstinément muette.  
« Je viens avec toi. » Répéta t-elle sur le seuil de la porte. Le chasseur fit tourner la clé dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il aperçut un homme assis sur le rebord du lit.


	5. Chapter 5

L'homme se leva. La tension dans l'air était presque palpable. Nul n'osait esquisser le moindre geste. Les regards du chasseur et de Nathanaël se plantèrent dans les prunelles azurées de l'inconnu. Le temps parut avoir stoppé son cour alors que l'homme fit un premier pas dans leur direction. Nathanaël, ébahie devant la grâce de ce mouvement, attrapa la manche de Dean.

« Castiel... » Murmura l'aîné des Winchester entre ses lèvres. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Réitérer ma demande. »

Sa voix grave tintait à la manière des secrets: impénétrable et tendre . Pourtant, une sensation de malaise persistait depuis son apparition.

« Dégage de cette chambre ! » Ordonna Dean en indiquant la sortie d'un bref signe de tête. Les doigts enroulés autour de sa manche glissèrent autour de son poignet. Castiel réduisit encore la distance qui les séparait sans jamais avoir l'intention de répondre aux exigences de Dean.

« Tu ne le sauveras pas. » Ces mots, cinglants et cruels, étaient à peine compréhensibles pour leur destinataire. Ses yeux se voilèrent mais ne perdirent rien de leur détermination.

« Mais tu peux nous aider à l'arrêter. » Continua Castiel.

Les sourcils de Dean se froncèrent en même temps que ceux de Nathanaël. Son imagination plus encore de sa perspicacité lui permit de déceler le mal qui se cachait derrière cette simple phrase.

« Dean, allons-nous en. » Supplia t-elle en tirant la main du chasseur.

En entendant sa voix, Castiel sembla enfin remarquer son existence et se décida même à lui prêter un peu d'attention. Elle se sentit transpercer par son regard, presque mise à nue.

« Je les croyais définitivement éteintes. » Remarqua t-il. Son visage trahissait une certaine perplexité.

Dean resta interdit.

« Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? »

Mais Castiel semblait complètement absorbé par Nathanaël qui n'osait pas même le regarder en face. De peur, elle resserra son étreinte.

« Ça suffit. » Abrégea Dean en cachant la jeune femme de son corps. « Elle n'a rien à voir dans tout ça. Laisse-là. »

Castiel cessa son inspection et franchit le seuil de la porte.

« Garde-la prêt de toi. Parce que si elle est ce que je crois, elle risque de nous être utile. » Et il disparut dans le couloir, les laissant seuls face à leurs pensées.

Dean se tourna vers Nathanaël. Avant qu'il n'ait pu tendre la main vers elle, cette dernière s'était brusquement reculée.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe ici mais ce qui vient de se passer me suffit amplement. Je ne veux pas savoir pourquoi tu traînes avec tous ces types étranges et d'ailleurs.... » Son index désigna follement l'aîné des Winchester. « Je crois sérieusement que tu es le plus atteint de tous. » Elle marcha à reculons vers l'entrebâillement de la porte puis vers le couloir. « Je vais prendre ma voiture et rentrée maintenant. »

Mais alors qu'elle se retournait pour prendre la fuite, des doigts se refermèrent sur sa main. Ses yeux agrandis par l'angoisse rencontrèrent ceux de Dean. Ils suspendirent leur geste.

« Lâche-moi s'il te plaît. »

Il aurait volontiers répondu à ses attentes si la situation n'avait pas changée durant ce dernier quart d'heure. Une inspiration gonfla son torse, ouvrit sa bouche.

« Laisse-moi t'expliquer, d'accord ? »

Elle hésita longuement. D'un coté il y avait la prudence et de l'autre une curiosité dévorante sans cesse accrue par des lectures fantastiques. Dean, pour l'aider à prendre cette décision jugea bon de relâcher son étau.

« D'accord. » Concéda Nathanaël en agrippant nerveusement le collier qui pendait sur sa poitrine. Un nouveau soupir anima le chasseur qui se demandait par où commencer. Il trépigna, s'angoissa et finalement parla.

« Ça va te paraître dingue. » Commença t-il en appuyant son propos par un regard mi-sérieux, mi-amusé.

« Plus dingue que ce que je viens de voir durant ces derniers heures ? J'en doute mais vas-y, continue. » Dit-elle en croisant les bras.

« Ta grand-mère a parlé d'un incendie, tu te souviens ? »Pour seule réponse, il obtenu un hochement de tête. « Disons que ce n'était pas tout à fait accidentel. »

« Tu veux dire que c'était.... criminel ? » Tenta Nathanaël en écarquillant les yeux.

Comme pour mieux réfléchir, Dean jeta un ?il en l'air.

« Je dirais plutôt... surnaturel. » Lâcha t-il. Ses lèvres se pincèrent puis s'étirèrent nerveusement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Questionna la jeune femme qui commençait à se demander si Dean ne se moquait pas d'elle.

« C'était un démon. » Et le mot clé de toute cette histoire fut prononcée pour la première fois. Nathanaël resta coi, muette ne sachant si il était idiot ou tout simplement fou.

« Il a incendié la maison après avoir tué ma mère et verser un peu de son sang dans la bouche de mon frère. » Poursuivit Dean en prenant soin de peser ses mots. « Mon père a chercher ce démon pendant des années et on l'a finalement retrouvé. Avant qu'on ne le tue, il nous révélé son plan qui consistait à pervertir mon frère et le mettre à la tête d'une armée de démon. »

« D'accord, Dean ça suffit. Maintenant que tu t'es bien foutue de moi, je vais m'en aller. » Elle tourna les talons, marcha jusqu'à une bifurcation et s'arrêta soudainement en entendant Dean continuer d'une voix étriquée, brisée.

« Au cour d'une chasse, Sam est mort. » Pesant, accablant, le silence s'installa.

« Dean, écoute, je- » Elle fut stoppée.

« J'ai conclut un pacte: ma vie contre la sienne. Et ça à marcher, il est revenu. » Un doux sourire suréleva les recoins de ses lèvres. « Le démon m'avait donné un an au terme duquel, je mourrai et irai en enfer. Et pendant un an mon frère s'est entêté à chercher le détenteur de mon contrat. Il pensait pouvoir le rompre en le tuant. Et pour dire vrai, j'ai espérer moi aussi que ça marcherait. » Il ne bougeait pas, restait droit, les yeux vides. « Le dernier jour on a réussit à lui mettre le grappin dessus. Lilith... » Rien que prononcer ce nom le glaçait d'effroi. « Mais on a échoué et je suis mort. » Trois mots qui résonnèrent dans sa tête. « Mon frère ne l'a pas supporté. Lilith lui a alors proposé de me ramener en échange de quoi, il devrait être de son coté. » Il releva la tête et remarqua que Nathanaël n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui. « Il a accepté. »

Deux bras passèrent autour de sa taille tandis qu'une joue se posait sur sa poitrine et qu'une oreille écoutait son c?ur pleurer.


	6. Chapter 6

« Qu'on soit bien d'accord: ça ne veut pas dire que je te crois. » Sur ces mots, elle mit en route le moteur de sa voiture. Les traces de boue lui avaient fait perdre tout son éclat et le pare-brise demeurait dangereusement fissuré.

« Tu me dires pourquoi on retourne à Lawrence exactement ? »

« Je te l'ai dit: j'ai laissé ma voiture là bas. »

C'était la seconde fois qu'elle lui demandait et même après avoir entendu pour la deuxième fois la réponse, elle n'en revenait toujours pas. Faire trois heures de route juste pour récupérer une voiture c'était insensé. Dean abaissa la vitre et posa son coude sur son rebord. Il avait définitivement abandonné sa veste, posée sur le siège arrière. Son index s'acharna sur la radio jusqu'à ce que ses oreilles reconnaissent le son d'une guitare électrique. Alors qu'il s'attendait à une remarque déplaisante sur sa musique de sauvage, Nathanaël tourna le bouton du volume.

« Tu aimes ce genre de musique ?! » S'étonna Dean en ouvrant de grands yeux.

« Tu plaisantes ? J'adore ça ! » Répondit-elle en tapotant le volant avec ses doigts libres. Et soudain le chasseur eut la folle envie de l'embrasser. Maître de lui-même, il se contenta de lui offrir un sourire conquis.

L'Impala était toujours là, soigneusement rangée sur un rebord de route, tout prêt du café. Dean, dont le sourire dévoilait deux belles rangées de dents blanches, passa amoureusement sa main sur le capot avant d'ouvrir la porte et de s'y engouffrer. Nathanaël l'avait rejoint. Avoir une fille à bord de son précieux joujou lui procurait une étrange sensation. Il l'avait d'abord partagé avec son père jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse puis, Sam l'avait rejoint. Longtemps ils avaient sillonné les routes ensemble et encore aujourd'hui Dean se rappelait les fou rires, les querelles qui avaient animé leur vie de vagabond. Il avait espéré que rien ne changerait. Tout avait changé.

« C'est quoi ça ? » Nathanaël tendit un faux badge.

« Tu crois vraiment qu'il suffit de se présenter chez les gens et de leur dire: bonjour on vient enquêter sur un fantôme, vous auriez deux minutes à nous consacrez ?, pour qu'ils nous laissent entrer ? » Trop heureux qu'elle n'ait pas encore vu le coffre, il lui arracha l'insigne des mains et le remit dans la boite à gant. « Et arrête de toucher à tout ! »

La jeune fille soupira mais obéit en se contentant de jeter des regards curieux à droite à gauche.

« Et maintenant ? » Demanda t-elle en voyant la maison devant laquelle il s'était arrêté. Dean jeta un ?il par delà la vitre passager. La nuit était tombée et aucune fenêtre n'était éclairée.

« Quoi qu'il arrive tu restes ici. »

« Hein ?! » Mais Dean n'entendit pas ses protestations. Sitôt dehors il avait refermé la portière, ouvert le coffre et s'était avancée sur le seuil de la bâtisse. En plus des rayons de la lune il pouvait à présent compter sur le faisceau lumineux de sa lampe. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur la poignée de la porte qui céda sans la moindre résistance. Sa torche éclaira le couloir vide et dépourvu du moindres meubles. Attentif au moindre bruit, il examina d'abord la cuisine inhabitée. Dans un placard, il dénicha une petite bouteille d'alcool qu'il rangea dans une des poches de sa veste. Puis, il s'aventura dans le salon quand un craquement lui fit faire volte-face. Personne. Alors il grimpa à l'étage, le seule endroit qui restait inexploré. La porte de la chambre d'enfant grinça. Deux lits, l'un à cote de l'autre, étaient défaits. La vitre était brisée et des morceaux de verre gisaient sur le sol parqueté. Le vent qui s'engouffrait par le trou, faisait mouvoir et onduler les rideaux rouges. Sur une commode, des peluches éventrées laissaient entrevoir leur mousse. Abandonnant cette scène, le chasseur pénétra dans une seconde chambre. Le froid s'empara de ses entrailles, une fumée sortit de sa bouche à chacune de ses expirations. Derrière lui, un second craquement. Il se retourna et eut juste le temps d'apercevoir la main de Gabriel Johnson se refermer sur sa gorge. La respiration coupée, il laissa tomber son fusil et agrippa l'avant-bras de son assaillant. Il rencontra ce terrible regard et fut projeter contre le mur derrière lui. A plat ventre, il releva la tête et eut la vision d'horreur d'une petite fille éventrée, le regard vif, dos au mur, gisant piteusement. Sans la quitter des yeux, il se releva. Le fantôme l'attrapa de nouveau par le cou et le plaqua contre le mur. Il approcha sa bouche violacée de son oreille.

« Voyons voir si tu es fait de mousse toi aussi. » Et sa main traversa la chaire, plongea dans le corps de Dean. Un cri étouffé sortit d'entre ses lèvres tandis qu'on saisissait son coeur.

« Dean ! » Le fantôme se retourna en entendant la voix de Nathanaël. Terrifiée, ses pupilles se dilatèrent si bien que ses iris semblaient avoir disparu. Il ne restait plus que deux ronds presque aussi noirs que ça peur était bleue.

Au bord de l'évanouissement Dean parvint tout juste à formuler son nom. Le spectre le relâcha et fit un premier pas en direction de la jeune fille qui était incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Le chasseur tomba à genoux, une main posée sur sa poitrine lancinante. L'homme n'était plus qu'à un mètre d'elle quand ses sourcils se froncèrent encore d'avantage qu'ils ne l'étaient jusqu'à maintenant. Ses dents se crispèrent et son propre regard s'obscurcit. L'animosité qui se dégageait du personnage aurait fait pâlir l'être le plus courageux. Il tentait de faire une pas, d'avancer encore mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Alors il tendit la main. Elle ne put guère aller plus loin que son pied. Il poussa un grognement bestial qui fit reculer Nathanaël. Le fantôme crut gagner du terrain mais de nouveau il rencontra ce mur invisible. Soudain, une détonation le fit voler en éclat. Nathanaël, épouvanter par le bruit tomba à la renverse. Ses coudes, écorchés, avait délogé sur une latte du plancher au travers duquel on distinguait nettement le visage squelettique d'un cadavre. Dean s'empressa de sortir la bouteille d'alcool de sa poche et aspergea le corps avant de l'enflammer avec un briquet.

« Debout ! Dépêche-toi ! » S'écria t-il en tendant son bras à Nathanaël. Elle hésita puis s'en empara. Ils dévalèrent les escaliers, traversèrent en toute hâte le couloir, sortirent de la maison et grimpèrent dans la voiture.


	7. Chapter 7

Après avoir jeter un dernier regard à la maison qui commençait à s'embraser, Dean démarra la voiture. En quittant la ville, ils croisèrent deux camions de pompier roulant à toute vitesse en direction inverse. De temps en temps une grimace de douleur venait déformer le visage du conducteur.

« Je t'avais dit de rester dans la voiture pourquoi tu- »

Nathanaël gardait obstinément les yeux ouverts malgré les larmes qui glissaient sur ses joues. Ses lèvres tremblaient et avaient pris une teinte violacée. Les bras le long du corps, elle n'osait plus faire le moindre mouvement. La blancheur de sa peau, les sursauts de son c?ur finirent d'affoler le chasseur. Au vue de la première auberge il arrêta l'impala. Légèrement courbé, il fit le tour de la voiture et ouvrit la portière coté passager.

« On va s'arrêter là pour la nuit. » Sa voix grave se fit doucereuse. Nathanaël, qui avait séché ses pleures d'un revers de mains, s'extirpa de l'habitacle et suivit Dean. Ils louèrent la dernière chambre de libre, située au premier étage.

Le chasseur poussa la porte et laissa entrer la jeune femme en première. Elle restait obstinément muette. La situation n'était pas sans rappeler à Dean quelques souvenirs. Sa propre réaction face à son premier être surnaturel avait été semblable. La voir dans cet état le mettait hors de lui. Il avança son bras vers l'épaule de la jeune femme mais dès qu'ils entrèrent en contact, elle eut un mouvement de recul.

« Hé, ça va aller. » Murmura Dean en réitérant son geste. Ses doigts glissèrent sur la joue de Nathanaël tandis que ses yeux cherchaient à capter son regard.

« Je vais prendre une douche. » Parvint-elle à souffler. Et sans attendre elle gagna la salle de bain. Le bruit de l'eau ne tarda pas à parvenir jusqu'au chasseur. Assis sur le lit, il retira péniblement sa veste puis son T-Shirt. En découvrant la chaire bleuie et sanguinolente au milieu de son torse, son nez se plissa. La blessure, cuisante et lancinante, formait un cercle presque parfait.

« Plutôt moche. » Remarqua Castiel qui venait d'apparaître.

« Putain mais tu pourrais pas faire comme tout le monde et frapper à la porte ?! » S'écria Dean dont le c?ur meurtri avait failli lâché. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ? Je te préviens: il est hors de question que je t'aide. »

L'ange avait prit un ton plus grave qu'à l'ordinaire. Il inspira et jeta un ?il en direction de la porte de la salle de bain. Aux coins de ses yeux, Dean crut même voir apparaître quelques rides d'anxiété.

« Ton frère ne doit pas ressusciter Samaël. » Ces derniers mots sonnèrent presque comme un ordre.

« C'est pour ça que si je ramène Sam, il ne- »

« Il n'existe qu'un seul moyen de le ramener. » Interrompit Castiel. L'entêtement de Dean lui créait beaucoup trop d'ennuis pour qu'il en accepte d'avantage. L'aîné des Winchester se hissa sur ses deux pieds et se mit aussi droit que sa blessure le lui permettait.

« Quoi ? » Incrédule, ses yeux se plissèrent. « Tu connais un moyen de le ramener et tu n'as pas jugé bon de me le dire !? » Ses poings se serrèrent jusqu'à blanchir les jointures de ses doigts.

« Rassemble les apôtres et tu auras ta réponse. » Continua Castiel nullement impressionné par la rage qui semblait animer la personne en face de lui.

« Les apôtres ? »

« Les témoins de la résurrection du fils: Jésus. »

« Bordel ! Ça t'embêterais d'être un peu plus explicite ?! » S'impatienta Dean dont l'expression faciale était un mélange d'espoir et de réticence.

« Ils étaient douze: André, Simon, Jacques et Jean Zébédée, Judas et Jacques Alphée, Philippe, Mathieu, Thomas, Judas Iscariot et Philippe. Retrouve leur réincarnation et tu pourras peut être sauver ton frère. »

Dean, guère plus éclairé sur la manière de procéder, fut tenté d'abattre sa main sur la mâchoire de l'ange. Il n'avait jamais pris la peine de lire la bible et, depuis que Dieu avait abandonné son frère, il n'en était même plus question.

« Et comment je m'y prends pour les trouver ? »

« Demande lui. » Dit-il en assignant la porte de la salle de bain. Alors Dean remarqua que le bruit de l'eau avait cessé.

« Demander à qui ? Nathanaël ? »

Castiel était sur le seuil de la porte, prêt à s'éclipser encore une fois. Il regarda par dessus son épaule l'aîné des Winchester.

« Je n'ai cité que onze noms. » Formula t-il avant de disparaître.

Dean ressassa les propos de l'ange jusqu'à en avoir mal à la tête. Peu à peu des théories mais, plus encore, des soupçons émergèrent. Plusieurs minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis la disparition de Castiel quand il décida d'aller toquer à la porte de la salle d'eau.

« Nathanaël ? Est-ce que ça va ? » Pas de réponse. Il frappa une deuxième fois, renouvela ses appels mais encore une fois, le silence s'installa. Reculant de quelques pas, il prit assez d'élan pour écraser son épaule contre la porte qui, sous la violence du coup, céda. D'un regard il balaya le petit espace. La buée s'était déposée sur toutes les surfaces vitrées et la chaleur, étouffante, suffocante, l'empêchait presque de respirer. Dans un recoin, calée entre le lavabo et la baignoire, Nathanaël avait ramené ses jambes vers son corps. Le visage camouflé derrière ses genoux, elle ne semblait pas avoir remarqué le chasseur. Ce dernier, s'avança vers elle, s'agenouilla et attrapa une de ses mains. Alors elle daigna relever la tête.

« C'était un fantôme pas vrai ? » Demanda t-elle entre deux sanglots. « Mais comment s'est possible ? » Et pendant qu'elle ressassait ce qui venait de lui arriver, elle agrippa le bras de Dean et se releva. Il essuya de sa manche les quelques larmes qui fuyaient encore ses prunelles et la conduisit sur un lit.

« Arrête de pleurer et repose-toi maintenant. » Dit-il avec toute la rudesse dont il pouvait faire preuve à son égard. « Demain ça ira mieux. »

Qui essayait-il de convaincre en murmurant cette phrase, semblable à une prière ?


	8. Chapter 8

Et nous revoilà pour un huitième chapitre de Réminiscence ! Faîtes péter le champagne ! XD

Ah et j'ai voulu faire un petit clin d'oeil à l'épisode Yellow Fever ;) Enfin bref, vous verrez bien lol

* * *

Un énième sursaut anima son corps endormi. Son visage, douloureux et tourmenté, avait pâli. Provoquées par la sueur, des gouttes perlèrent sur son front plissé. Il glissa sur le coté. Ses yeux papillonnèrent une seconde. Paupières closes, le revers de sa main essuya la larme qui venait de lui échapper. Enfin, sa vision s'éclaircit et il put voir un autre visage tout prêt du sien. La surprise le fit reculer. L'instant d'avant il était au bord du lit et l'instant suivant il tombait lourdement sur le plancher réveillant la blessure de sa poitrine. En toute hâte, il se hissa sur ses deux jambes. Nathanaël avait déserté son lit pour se recroqueviller sur le sien. Admiratif devant l'aisance de sa respiration, envieux de la sérénité qui se dégageait d'elle, le chasseur était sujet à une curieuse jalousie. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas passé une nuit comme la sienne ? Assez longtemps pour que les cauchemars dessinent de larges cernes sous ses yeux vitreux.

Ses doigts passèrent derrière sa nuque puis glissèrent dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. Il réprima un bâillement et décida d'aller prendre une douche. En ressortant de la salle-de-bain, la jeune femme était toujours endormie. La couverture glissa de son épaule. Les yeux de Dean se plissèrent lorsqu'il crut apercevoir une marque rougeâtre sur celle-ci. Il s'avança, s'accroupit au bord du lit et dégagea les mèches de cheveux qui camouflaient le stigmate de forme lunaire. A peine eut-il frôlé sa peau, qu'elle se retourna. Si proches, chacun pouvait sentir le souffle embrasé de l'autre. Un cri déchira le silence. Debout, la couverture enroulée autour de son corps, Nathanaël regardait Dean d'un air ahuri. Dans son geste, elle avait poussé le chasseur maintenant sur ses fesses.

« Dean ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?! » S'écria t-elle en resserrant la couverture sur ses épaules. Non sans peine, le chasseur se releva.

« C'est quoi cette marque que tu as derrière l'épaule ? » Demanda t-il sans prêter attention aux états d'âme de la jeune femme. Persuadé qu'il tenait là un indice pour sa quête, il en oublia presque l'agitation de sa poitrine.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » L'esprit encore embrumée, elle dût prendre un instant pour réfléchir aux propos du chasseur. « C'est une marque de naissance idiot ! » S'exclama t-elle soudainement.

Le chasseur resta silencieux. Avec un peu de chance la tâche de naissance serait commune à toutes les réincarnations des apôtres. Soupçonneuse mais rassurée, Nathanaël descendit du lit. Elle remarqua la grimace du chasseur qui avait posé une main sur son torse. Soudain, elle se trouva incroyablement égoïste. Depuis la veille au soir, elle n'avait pensée qu'à sa petit personne. Pourtant elle l'avait vue cette main plongée dans le corps de Dean.

« Hé, ça va ? » Demanda t-elle en détournant le lit.

« Ouais. » Répondit-il distraitement. A cette question, il avait toujours répondu avec un certain automatisme. Peu importe dans quel état il se trouvait, il allait bien.

Nathanaël n'était pas dupe. Elle s'avança vers lui. Le chasseur, en pleine réflexion, ne la vit même pas arriver.

« Menteur. » Murmura t-elle simplement en examinant la pâleur du chasseur. Ce dernier, osait à peine la regarder dans les yeux.

« Puisque je te dis que je vais bien ! » Répéta t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte de sortie.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? »

« Chercher le p'tit déj'. »

Et il se sauva.

En revenant, il entendit avant même d'entrer dans la chambre le brouhaha d'une musique assourdissante. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur la poignée de la porte, qu'il ouvrit. Il retrouva Nathanaël, une paire de chaussettes à hauteur de sa bouche, en train de hurler à pleins poumons _The eye of the tiger_. Alors il explosa d'un rire claire. Un rire qu'il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir ressortir un jour. Bruyant et horriblement sincère, il perdura même une fois la chanson terminée.

« Arrête de te moquer ! Je suis sûre que tu l'as déjà fait ! » S'exclama t-elle en lui balançant un oreiller au visage.

« Moi ?! Jamais je me ridiculiserais comme ça. » Répondit-il en commençant à déballer les quelques courses qu'il venait de faire.

Pendant qu'ils déjeunaient, Dean se mettait de temps en temps à glousser.

« Si tu t'étais vue ! »

Pour seule réponse, Nathanaël écrasa son petit poing sur l'épaule du chasseur. Ses joues avaient rougi mais ses lèvres ne parvenaient pas à donner autre chose qu'un sourire contrit. Et puis, elle était heureuse de le voir ainsi.

« Alors, comme ça je suis sensée t'aider à retrouver des apôtres hein ? »

Toutes traces d'amusement disparues.

« Tu as entendu ? »

Elle acquiesça et croqua dans un croissant.

« C'est qui ce Castiel au juste ? » Questionna t-elle en buvant une gorgée de chocolat chaud.

« Rien qu'un stupide ange. »

Manquant de s'étouffer, elle reposa vivement le bol sur la table.

« Tu plaisantes !? »

« J'aimerais bien. » Répondit Dean en écartant toute nourriture de son champ de vision.

Nathanaël finit d'engloutir le restant de pâtisseries comme si cela l'aidait à mieux digérer ces dernières informations.

« Un ange, bordel... » Murmura t-elle encore abasourdie par la nouvelle. « Mais je ne sais pas comment retrouver ces stupides apôtres moi ! »

Dean, qui n'avait jamais douté de l'innocence de la jeune femme, ne fut guère surpris. Il la fixa une longue minute avant de s'emparer du journal et d'examiner la première page.

**UN ENFANT DISPARU**

Les policiers ne rejettent pas la piste du kidnapping bien qu'aucun indice encourageant cette théorie n'ait été trouvé. Orphelin âgé de onze ans, Alexandre venait d'être placé dans une quatrième famille quand il a mystérieusement disparu._ [Suite page 5]_

A la page 5, pour illustrer l'article une photographie de l'enfant avait été imprimé. Même en noir et blanc, on distinguait très bien l'étrange tâche en forme de lune sur sa joue.


	9. Chapter 9

« Ça ne marchera jamais ! » Murmura t-elle entre ses dents.

« Fais moi confiance. » Répondit-il en réajustant sa cravate.

Mal à l'aise dans son tailleur, Nathanaël était loin d'être convaincue. Dean frappa à la porte d'une immense bâtisse. Crispée, la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait jouait avec les ongles de ses doigts. La porte s'ouvrit et, dans l'entrebâillement de celle-ci, ils aperçurent la silhouette d'un homme.

« Oui ? »

« Bonjour, nous sommes du FBI, nous aimerions vous poser quelques questions. » Annonça Dean en montrant sa plaque.

L'homme le toisa puis s'attarda sur Nathanaël qui affichait un sourire tendu. Finalement, il les laissa entrer. Installés dans le salon, Dean et la jeune femme occupait un canapé tandis que l'homme en face d'eux était assis sur un petit fauteuil, les mains jointes sur ses genoux.

« Quand avez-vous constater la disparition d'Alexandre, Monsieur Edison ? »

« Moi et ma femme étions sortis dîner. La bonne était là pour s'occuper de lui. Comme tous les soirs, elle l'a couché à huit heure trente mais au matin suivant son lit était défait et il avait disparu. »

Dean prit quelques notes sur un calepin.

« Est-ce qu'il serait possible d'aller jeter un ?il sur sa chambre ? » Demanda t-il.

L'homme acquiesça. En passant devant la cuisine, des bruits de sanglot de firent entendre. Le chasseur lança un regard en biais et aperçut deux femmes assises derrière une table, les yeux bordés de larmes.

« C'est ici. » Informa Monsieur Edison en poussant une porte blanche ornée des lettres formant le prénom Alexandre.

Dean s'avança. La fenêtre était ouverte, le lit défait. En dehors de ça la chambre était rangée et parfaitement intacte. Sur une commode, un dessin. Le chasseur s'en saisit et reconnut en l'homme au chapeau vert, une représentation de robin des bois. Un arc posé contre un des murs le conforta dans cette idée. Nathanaël avait à peine franchit le seuil quand elle se plia en deux, une main sur sa poitrine.

« Nathanaël, ça va ? » S'empressa de demander le chasseur en l'attrapant par l'épaule.

« Oui... » Bredouilla t-elle. « Ce n'est rien. »

« Je crois qu'on a tout ce qu'il nous faut. Merci de votre coopération. »

L'homme répondit d'un simple signe de tête. Puis, il les raccompagna à la sortie. L'aîné des Winchester et la jeune femme remontèrent la rue et regagnèrent l'Impala.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Questionna Dean avant de démarrer la voiture.

« Je ne sais pas. J'ai eu une drôle d'impression. » Impression était un mot assez faible pour décrire l'énorme soubresaut de son c?ur qui l'avait saisit. « Alors qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? » Demanda t-elle dans l'espoir de changer de sujet.

« Et bien il n'y avait ni carreaux cassés, ni traces d'activités surnaturelles donc je dirais que le gamin a fugué. »

« Mais, pourquoi il aurait fait ça ? Ses parents avaient l'air plutôt aisés et il semblait ne manquer de rien. »

« Sauf que ce n'était pas ses parents. »

La voiture bifurqua sur un sentier de terre.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? »

Dean stoppa l'Impala et ouvrit la porte.

« Chercher Robin des bois enfin ! »

Ils s'engouffrèrent parmi les arbres, à l'affut du moindre indice. Le crépitement des feuilles accompagnaient leurs pas. Le vent agita les branches, et l'odeur de la terre imprégna leurs poumons. De temps en temps le nom de l'enfant s'échappait de leur bouche. Au bout de deux heures de marche, ils s'assirent sur un tronc mort.

« On ne le retrouvera jamais. On n'est même pas sûr qu'il soit ici. »

Dean, qui voyait s'effriter sa théorie de minutes en minutes se contenta de soupirer en observant les environs. Son regard fut attiré par une étoffe rouge entremêlée dans les rameaux d'un buisson. Il s'avança vers elle et s'en saisit. Reconnaissant là une écharpe, il multiplia ses coups d'oeil. Brusquement, il repéra une ombre qui s'enfuyait à toutes jambes. Sans attendre le chasseur s'élança, Nathanaël à ses trousses.

« Hé ! Attends ! On ne te veux pas de mal ! » S'écria t-il en accélérant sa course.

Se rapprochant toujours plus, Dean identifia le petit garçon vêtu du costume de Robin des bois. Il parvint à sa hauteur et l'obligea à s'arrêter en le saisissant par le bras.

« Lâchez-moi bandit ou je vous plante une flèche dans le c?ur ! » Menaça t-il en se retournant vers son assaillant. La marque sur son visage était effectivement présente. Semblable à une brûlure, elle naissait au coin de son ?il et terminait au milieu de sa joue.

« Arrête de bouger ! Calme toi enfin ! »

Un cri déchirant écarta ses doigts du bras de l'enfant, recroquevillé par terre. Une vague d'inquiétude assomma le chasseur tandis qu'il s'agenouillait près de lui.

« Hé ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Nathanaël arrivait à leur hauteur quand l'enfant assena un coup dans le nez du chasseur. Celui-ci s'écarta, une main sur le visage.

« Non mais ça va pas ?! T'es complètement malade ?! »

« Tu es Alexandre ? » Demanda la jeune femme en tentant de reprendre sa respiration.

Toujours sur ses gardes, le petit garçon dégaina son arc et, d'une main tremblante, le chargea d'une flèche en bois.

« Allez-vous en ! »

« Quoi ? Tu tuerais tes fidèles compagnons ? » Fit semblant de s'indigner Nathanaël.

L'enfant semblait déconcerté. Il ouvrit de grands yeux d'incompréhension mais finit par abaisser sa terrifiante arme.

« Mes fidèles compagnons ? » Répéta t-il en plissant son nez.

« Exacte. Je suis Nathanael Scarlette et lui c'est... Frère Dean. » Dit-elle en désignant tour à tour sa personne et l'aîné des Winchester.

« Quoi ?! Frère Dean !? » Protesta le chasseur. « T'aurais pu trouver mieux ! » Glissa t-il à l'oreille de la jeune femme dont le coude s'écrasa aussi entre ses côtes.

« Frère Dean. » Répéta innocemment l'enfant.

« Appelle moi simplement Dean tu veux ? Ou alors... Dean le Brave ! » Rajouta t-il en jetant un regard insistant auprès de Nathanaël.

Les lèvres d'Alexandre s'étirèrent. Qu'ils étaient bêtes ces deux là ! Robin des bois n'existait même pas.


	10. Chapter 10

« Enlève tes pieds des sièges et mets ta ceinture ! » Répéta pour la seconde fois le chasseur. L'enfant soupira et montra le bout de sa langue lorsque Dean se fut retourné.

« Je veux pas y retourner ! » S'écria t-il en abattant son pied sur le dossier du siège conducteur.

« Tant mieux parce qu'on ne te ramène pas là bas. »

« Quoi ?! » Nathanaël et Alexandre avaient hurlé d'une même voix.

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça Dean ! C'est un kidnapping ! » S'insurgea la jeune femme en posant une main sur le tableau de bord.

« Ce n'est pas un kidnapping, c'est juste un emprunt temporaire. »

Ce jeu de mots sur un sujet aussi sérieux ne plaisait guère à Nathanaël.

« Tu ne peux pas te servir de lui ! » Continua t-elle en l'implorant du regard. « Ce n'est qu'un enfant. » Mais sa tentative de raisonnement se termina par un échec. Soudain, elle trouva le personnage à coté d'elle terriblement mauvais.

« Laisse-moi descendre. » Ordonna t-elle d'une voix plate. La voiture continuait d'avancer. « Laisse-moi descendre Dean ! »

Elle hurlait à présent. Derrière eux, ils entendirent des reniflements durement maîtrisés. Alexandre retenait un flot de larmes, les yeux rivés sur le sol. Conscient de ne pas avoir le choix, Dean s'arrêta enfin. La route était déserte. Nathanaël, s'extirpa du véhicule et ouvrit la porte arrière pour faire sortir l'enfant. Dean les rejoignit à l'extérieur, le visage fermé.

« Attends. » Supplia t-il en enroulant ses doigts autour de son poignet.

« Non Dean ! Tu ne peux pas nous utiliser comme tu le fais ! » Elle dégagea son bras, prit Alexandre par la main et remonta la route. Le chasseur se plaça devant la jeune femme, lui barrant le chemin.

« Comment ça je me sers de toi ?! C'est toi qui voulait me suivre il me semble, non ?! » Il accompagna ses propos en la désignant du doigt.

« Et tu n'étais pas d'accord jusqu'à ce que Castiel te raconte tous ces trucs sur les apôtres et sur moi ! »

Elle tenta de le dépasser mais le chasseur s'interposa encore une fois.

« Et tu me reproches de tenter la seule chance que j'ai de récupérer mon frère !? »

« Non Dean ! Je te reproche de rester impassible alors qu'il est évident que tu nous exposes au danger ! »

Blessé, l'aîné des Winchester resta muet. Depuis des semaines il était obnubilé par le sauvetage de son frère. Rien d'autre n'avait d'importance à ses yeux. La carapace qu'il s'était forgé entre lui, son frère et le reste du monde était presque palpable maintenant. Il devenait ce qu'il avait commencé par imiter pour camoufler ses faiblesses: un homme égoïste, autoritaire et insensible.

A coté de lui, Nathanaël débordait de bonté et d'empathie. C'était peut être pour ça qu'il la trouvait si belle.

« C'est mon frère. » S'excusa t-il en plantant son regard dans celui de la jeune femme.

Et ce qu'elle lut dans ce regard la déstabilisa. Ce mélange de débordement d'amour, de compassion mêlé à la froideur de sa culpabilité, la faisait presque défaillir. Ses sourcils étaient toujours froncés mais elle avait cessé de serrer les dents et son poing.

« Jamais je ne laisserai quelqu'un vous faire de mal. » Rajouta le chasseur.

Le silence s'installa laissant libre court aux réflexions. Alexandre, encore inconscient des épreuves qui l'attendaient, se contentait d'observer de son regard d'enfant la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Les adultes étaient si compliqués parfois qu'il redoutait plus qu'il ne rêvait de l'instant ou il en deviendrait un.

« Vous devez suivre Dean. » Interrompit une voix derrière eux. Castiel s'avança vers Alexandre qui n'attendit par pour se camoufler derrière les jambes de Nathanaël. « Il n'est pas le seul à vouloir mettre la main sur vous. » Continua t-il en s'accroupissant devant l'enfant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Quelqu'un d'autre est au courant pour eux ? » Interrogea Dean.

« Ton frère a appris leur existence. »

Les yeux du chasseur s'écarquillèrent. Si Sam connaissait leur présence, savait-il, à l'inverse de Dean, quelle serait leur utilité ?

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il les chasserait ? » Le verbe utilisé n'était pas anodin car ici, il s'agissait bien de chasse.

« Pour empêcher la renaissance du Christ. »

Dean ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Plus cette histoire avançait plus il la trouvait stupide. Une question le tourmentait: comment le Christ allait-il bien pouvoir l'aider à ramener Sam ?

« Trouve les apôtres avant lui et protège-les. » Ordonna Castiel en se relevant.

Le chasseur sentit ses épaules s'alourdir sous le poids du fardeau qu'on lui imposait. Le ton de Castiel était presque humain à son égard. Sous l'emprise de la colère, Nathanaël se mordillait la lèvres. N'allait-on jamais leur demander leur avis ? L'ange s'approcha d'elle.

« Votre tâche est aussi importante que la sienne. Montrez-vous à la hauteur. » Tenta t-il de les raisonner en devinant l'agacement de la jeune femme. Un bruit de klaxon attira leur regard. Une voiture s'avançait dans leur direction et s'arrêta sur la chaussée.

« Hé ! Vous êtes en panne ?! » Demanda le conducteur dont le visage dépassait de la fenêtre. Dean se retourna vers Castiel mais ce dernier avait disparu.

« On ne fait que se dégourdir les jambes merci ! » Répondit-il.

L'homme haussa les épaules et continua sa route. Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient de nouveau dans l'Impala. Mais cette fois, Dean était seul devant.


	11. Chapter 11

Quand la nuit tomba, Dean en était encore à se demander comment il allait bien pouvoir mettre la mains sur les dix derniers apôtres. A force de réflexion il avait mis en avant quelques points communs, comme les malaises qu'avaient eut Nathanaël et Alexandre en ayant été dans le même environnement ou en contact. S'il devait sillonner le pays de long en large jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux ne se sentent pas bien, cela leur prendra une éternité. Mais ce que redoutait le plus le chasseur était de se retrouver face à face avec son frère. Depuis que Sam avait basculé du mauvais coté, il ne l'avait jamais revu. Cette vision de son cadet le révulsait avec une telle force qu'il se sentait nauséeux à chaque fois qu'il se l'imaginait.

« Comment tu comptes t'y prendre pour tous nous retrouver ? » Questionna Nathanaël qui pour la première parlait d'elle en tant qu'apôtre. Ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour des cheveux blond d'Alexandre endormi sur ses genoux.

« Je pensais qu'on pourrait attendre d'en croiser un sur la route mais j'ai ne m'en sens pas la patience. » Répondit-il en se frottant le coin des yeux. Un bref instant sa vision se brouilla et quand il revit nettement, son pied s'enfonça sur la pédale du frein. Le pneus crissèrent et la voiture se traîna sur une vingtaine de mètres avant de s'arrêter. Immédiatement, Dean se retourna.

« Vous allez bien ?! »

Alexandre dont les yeux étaient maintenant grands ouverts acquiesça en même temps que Nathanaël.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! » Demanda cette dernière en jetant un regard à l'arrière.

Dean plongea sa main dans la boite-à-gants et récupérer un petit pistolet.

« Vous ne bougez pas d'ici, je reviens. »

« Oh c'est vrai que la dernière fois ça t'a tellement réussi ! » S'empressa d'ajouter la jeune femme alors qu'il claquait la porte.

Le chasseur longea la voiture et à pas feutrés longea la route. Rien. Sur sa gauche, s'étendait un champ de tournesols. Le vent agitait leur tige et faisait crépiter leurs feuilles. La lune, grande et pleine, les surplombait tel un spectateur attentif. Soudain l'écho du silence fut brisé par d'horribles hurlements dont l'origine se trouvait quelque part entre les racines des grandes fleurs. L'arme fermement tendu en avant, le chasseur était prêt à dégainer. Les yeux plissés, il fit un pas, puis deux avant d'arriver devant les premières plantes fièrement dressées vers le ciel.

« Qui est là ?! » S'écria t-il. « Montrez-vous ! »

Le temps sembla suspendre son cour. Le vent avait cessé de souffler, Dean, de respirer.

« Hey, grand-frère. »

Le chasseur se retourna violemment. Il avait presque senti la chaleur d'un souffle au creux de son oreille.

« Sam... » Mima ses lèvres alors qu'il venait d'identifier la voix de son frère. Un courant d'air lui glaça l'échine l'incitant à faire volte-face.

« Non... » Supplia t-il en s'apercevant que plus rien ne bougeait dans la voiture. Et, tout en essayant de dissuader du pire, il accourut vers elle, arracha presque la poignée en voulant ouvrir la porte arrière.

« Alors ? » Questionna Nathanaël en le voyant apparaître.

« Rien, allons-nous en. » Abrégea Dean en refermant la portière et en grimpant à l'avant. La voiture démarra en trombe. Pendant dix bonnes minutes, le chasseur jeta sans arrêt des regards dans le pare-brise.

« Dean, ça va ? » Elle avait détaché sa ceinture et se penchait maintenant entre les deux sièges de devant. « Tu trembles. » Remarqua t-elle en posant une main sur son épaule.

Mais le chasseur avait la tête trop encombrée pour parvenir à lui répondre. Alors, elle enjamba la boite de vitesses et le rejoignit à l'avant. Alexandre s'était déjà rendormi.

« Je vais bien d'accord. » Formula brusquement le chasseur devant le regard insistant et inquiet de la jeune femme à coté de lui.

« Où est-ce qu'on va maintenant ? » Répondit-elle comme si elle n'avait rien entendu.

« Chez un ami. »

La baraque de bois que les phares de la voiture éclairèrent paraissait plus abandonné que véritablement habité. Sitôt qu'ils furent descendus, un bruit de chargement les accueillit.

« Qui est là ?! » Hurla une voix derrière la porte.

« Dean. Dean Winchester ! » Annonça le chasseur en levant les bras en l'air.

Un homme s'avança sur le seuil, descendit les marches du palier. A coté de lui, un chien toutes dents dehors, l'accompagnait.

« Ah ben ça alors ! Si je m'attendais, Dean Winchester ! »

Ils échangèrent une poignée de mains.

« Et qui est cette charmante demoiselle ? » Glissa t-il discrètement à l'adresse du chasseur en voyant Nathanaël.

« Alan, tu pourrais nous héberger pour la nuit ? » Coupa court Dean.

« Bien sûr ! Entrez ! » S'exclama t-il en les invitant à le suivre.

Alexandre sorti de la voiture et aussitôt le chien s'élança vers lui prêt à écraser sa langue contre une de ses joues. Mais c'était sans compter la fatigue qui alourdissait ses paupières et le rendait plus enclin aux pleures qu'aux éclats de rire. Nathanaël l'emprisonna dans ses bras sous le regard interloqué d'Alan. S'il ne connaissait pas si bien Dean, il aurait pu les prendre pour une famille.

Devant lui, la cheminée crépitait. On lui avait attribuer le canapé du rez-de-chaussé pendant que les deux autres occupaient l'unique chambre d'ami. Alan était retourné se coucher et le chien s'était effondré sur le tapis, non loin de Dean. Étendu, le chasseur suspendit une main devant son visage. Il rétracta plusieurs fois ses doigts dans l'espoir que les tremblements cesseraient. Derrière lui, les escaliers craquèrent. Nathanaël apparut sous l'arcade du salon.

« Tu ne dors pas ? » Interrogea le chasseur en s'appuyant sur ses coudes.

Elle secoua la tête en signe de négation, avança timidement vers le canapé. Derrière ses airs de petite fille, Dean reconnut le regard apeuré qu'elle avait eut lors de sa première expérience surnaturelle. Alors il suréleva la couverture. Nathanaël parut hésiter un instant mais finit par se glisser dessous et se calée entre deux bras protecteurs.


	12. Chapter 12

Le chasseur s'éveilla. La lumière l'obligea à cligner plusieurs fois des yeux. L'âtre de la cheminée n'était plus que braises incandescentes et charbon noir. La couverture glissa de ses épaules alors qu'il se redressait. Une douleur, vive et aiguë, au milieu de son poitrail acheva de le rendre conscient. La place à coté de lui était vide. La pendule sonnait dix heures quand il se hissa sur ses deux jambes. Devant la porte de la cuisine, des voix s'élevèrent et quand le chasseur pénétra dans la pièce il les retrouva tous, ou presque, autour de la table. Une crêpe dans la bouche, Alexandre avait les doigts couverts de chocolat. Alan l'amusait en partageant sa part avec son chien aux babines pendantes pendant que Nathanaël était au fourneau.

« Hé ! Mais qui daigne enfin se lever ?! » S'exclama l'homme en levant les bras. « Viens donc t'asseoir à coté de nous et manger de bonnes crêpes préparées avec amour ! »

Depuis qu'il le connaissait, jamais Dean ne l'avait vu aussi enthousiaste. Cela dit, Alan n'avait que très rarement été en d'aussi bonne compagnie. Les lèvres du chasseur s'étirèrent en apercevant le doux regard que Nathanaël lui lança. Il partit s'asseoir avec les autres et s'empara du pot de pâte-à-tartiner jusqu'alors détenu par le jeune garçon.

« Hey ! » Protesta Alexandre en fronçant les sourcils. « J'ai pas fini ! »

« Tu n'auras qu'à utiliser le chocolat que t'as sur les mains. Tu devrais pouvoir tartiner quatre ou cinq crêpes avec. » Répondit le chasseur avant de barbouiller plus que nécessaire la rondelle dans son assiette.

Ils échangèrent des blagues et quelques éclats de rire. Dean supplia Nathanaël à trois reprises pour avoir des crêpes supplémentaires.

« Dean, je peux te parler une minute ? » Glissa brusquement Alan pendant que les deux autres se débarbouillaient le visage et les mains.

« Oui, bien sûr. »

Interloqué, le chasseur suivit Alan dans le couloir.

« Qu'est-ce que t'es en train de faire au juste ? » Murmura le plus vieux des deux.

Le temps des explications pour ses trois hôtes étaient arrivé. Alors Dean lui compta tous les évènements qui l'avaient conduit jusqu'ici.

« Des apôtres ? » Répéta Alan en passant une main dans sa barbe naissance. Il parut réfléchir puis reporta son attention sur l'aîné des Winchester. « J'ai peu être une idée. »

Les sourcils de Dean s'arquèrent. Ils grimpèrent jusqu'au grenier. Alan se chargea d'éclairer la pièce. Le désordre régnait en maître. Des bibliothèques surchargées camouflaient les murs, des piles de papiers jaunis et froissés gisaient sur le sol ou sur une la moindre surface plane. La vieille odeur du bois imprégnèrent leurs vêtements. Alan débarrassa un bureau à dessin et s'empara d'une carte des Etats-Unis, d'un crayon et d'une règle. Tel un ingénieur il traça un trait puis deux, jusqu'à former la célèbre étoile de David.

« C'est ici que tu as trouvé Nathanaël... » Il désigna la pointe d'une des branches. « Et là que tu es tombé sur Alexandre. » Termina t-il en désigna un point d'intersection entre les deux triangles constituants l'étoile.

Dean, par dessus son épaule, identifia tour à tour les lettres composants le nom des deux villes où il avait trouvé les deux apôtres qui l'accompagnaient. Un coin de ses lèvres s'étira.

« Alan, je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour mais, tu es un génie. » Sa main s'abattit sur l'épaule de son ami chasseur.

Dean s'empara de la carte et releva les informations qui lui seraient nécessaires pour la prochaine étape de son voyage. Si Alan avait vu juste, le prochain apôtre devrait être à moins de trois heures d'ici.

« Merci. » Dit le chasseur en se saisissant de la main du vieil homme.

« Fais attention à toi Winchester. » Répondit-il en l'étreignant paternellement. « Et prends soin d'eux. » Rajouta t-il en désignant Nathanaël et Alexandre dans la voiture.

Le chasseur acquiesça et grimpa dans l'Impala. La jeune femme sur le siège à coté de lui tenait la carte entre ses doigts.

Tulsa était une des villes les plus importantes de l'Oklahoma. Il ne serait pas évident de retrouver une personne en particulier. Après la tumulte du matin, Dean et Nathanaël avaient conservé le silence pendant le trajet, à l'inverse d'Alexandre dont la langue semblait constamment à l'air. Il profita de leur mutisme pour exposer son point de vue sur l'affaire.

« Vous savez, je pense que vous devriez vous embrasser. »

Apparemment, cet enfant n'avait pas les même priorités que les deux adultes devant lui.

« Alex' ! » S'écrièrent t-ils d'une même voix.

L'intéressé croisa les bras sous sa poitrine et prit une air bougon. Pourquoi ne le prenait-on jamais au sérieux ?


	13. Chapter 13

Ils arrivèrent aux abords de la ville autour de midi et descendirent sur la place du marché. Le chasseur, qui n'avait jamais vraiment aimé la compagnie, se sentait presque suffoqué à la vue de tant de monde. Il pénétra dans une supérette et acheta le journal local. En ressortant, Nathanaël et Alexandre avaient disparu. Il sentait sa poitrine littéralement soulevée par les puissants battements de son c?ur. Ses recherches ne durèrent pas longtemps puisque ces deux-là étaient juste de l'autre coté de la rue à admirer une exposition de photographies et de peintures.

« Ne partez jamais sans m'avertir avant ! » Murmura le chasseur quand il se fut rapprochée de la jeune femme.

L'ordre qu'il venait de lui donner ne lui plaisait guère bien que judicieux.

« Regarde-ça. » Dit-elle en pointant du doigt une photo.

L'homme dessus devait avoir à peu près le même âge que Dean. Fin et athlétique, il n'était pas sans charme. Sa bouche fendue en un sourire d'occasion annonçait une personne discrète et calme. Mais ce que Nathanaël remarqua avant tout, ce fut ses deux prunelles. Magnifiquement azurées, ce captivant regard ne manqua pas de la faire rougir, frémir.

« Regarde son cou. » Demanda le petit garçon qui venait d'empoigner la manche du chasseur. « Il a la marque que nous. » Renchérit-il.

Et effectivement, une lune était parfaitement visible sur cette parcelle de peau.

« Qui est cet homme ? » S'empressa de questionner Dean quand le marchand fut debout devant lui.

« Oh lui ! » S'écria le vendeur en attrapant le portrait. « C'est le docteur Davis. Il travaille à l'hôpital du coin. »

Nathanaël et le chasseur s'échangèrent un regard et tout fut dit.

L'hôpital n'était qu'à quelques pâtés de maisons du marché. Ils franchirent les portes automatiques. Immédiatement, les deux apôtres l'accompagnant pâlirent. Leur réaction confirmait la présence d'un autre témoin. Après s'être assuré qu'ils allaient bien, le chasseur se dirigea vers l'accueil.

« Nous aimerions voir le docteur Davis. »

« Vous avez rendez-vous ? » Demanda l'hôtesse sans relever la tête de sa paperasse.

Le bras de Nathanaël frôla le sien. Elle lui indiqua d'un signe de tête les panonceaux à coté d'eux. A coté du nom Davis était noté la mention : Service pédiatrie.

« C'est pour mon fils, je crois qu'il est malade. » Improvisa le chasseur en attrapant la main d'Alexandre.

Il avait réussi à attirer l'intention de la responsable puisqu'elle se leva pour se rendre compte de l'état de l'enfant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » Demanda t-elle en ne trouvant rien d'anormal.

« Il a des vertiges, de violents maux de tête... » Commença l'aîné des Winchester.

Ses symptômes parurent assez sérieux puisqu'on leur indiqua le chemin pour se rendre au service pédiatrie, deux étages plus haut. Alexandre qui n'avait pas osé prononcé un seul mot trouvait se jeu tellement à son goût qu'il fit semblant de tituber sous le regard inquiet de l'hôtesse.

« Je crois que je suis doué pour faire semblant. » Se vanta t-il alors qu'ils montaient dans l'ascenseur plein à craquer.

A peine étaient-ils arrivés que Dean priait pour repartir. Des pleures à vous fendre l'âme, des reniflements, les cries des parents lui provoquèrent un réel mal de tête. On leur demanda d'entrer dans la salle d'attente mais pour le chasseur, s'était encore pire. Et, quand il reconnut le pédiatre, il se leva d'un bond.

« Mon fils ne se sent vraiment pas bien ! Il doit voir un médecin. » Le docteur qui s'apprêtait à annoncer le nom de son prochain patient, tourna la tête vers l'homme déconfit. « Tout de suite. »

« Vous êtes ? » Demanda t-il en s'avançant vers Alexandre.

« Dean Evans. » Répondit le chasseur. « Et voici ma... femme, Nathanaël. »

La jeune femme ne fit même pas attention au statut que venait de lui attribuer l'aîné des Winchester. Trop absorbée par cet être si tendre, elle en oublia jusqu'à la raison qui l'avait amenée ici.

« Et ce petit bonhomme ? »

« Alexandre. » Déclara t-elle.

Il les invita à le suivre dans un cabinet. A l'intérieur, il installa le petit garçon sur une table d'auscultation.

« Alors mon grand, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Il s'agenouilla pour être à hauteur d'Alexandre qui leva des yeux interrogateurs vers Dean. Ce dernier haussa les épaule. Comment lui présenter la chose sans passer pour un illuminé ? Le chasseur se tourna vers la jeune femme à coté de lui pour trouver une quelconque aide mais il ne trouva qu'une Nathanaël complètement absorbée par le pédiatre.

« Vous êtes la réincarnation d'un des apôtres de Jésus. Votre vie est en danger et un ange m'a chargé de vous protéger et pour ça, vous allez devoir nous suivre. Vous avez des questions ? » Lâcha t-il visible énervé.

Le docteur se releva, le visage neutre.

« Écoutez Monsieur, je pense que vous devriez consulter un- » Commença Mr Davis.

« Il y a environ une demie-heure vous avez du avoir une sorte de malaise, non ? »

Le pédiatre resta coi.

« Oui mais... comment... ? » Demanda t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Dean n'eut pas le temps de répondre: un homme entra, brisant la porte. Ils firent volte-face et tombèrent deux yeux entièrement noirs. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le chasseur dégaine un couteau. Le monstre se rua vers lui, tendit la main dans le vide et l'envoya s'écraser contre le mur. A l'extérieur de la pièce, on n'entendait plus que des cries terrorisés.


	14. Chapter 14

La mâchoire grande ouverte, Alexandre était incapable de bouger. Tétanisé, il regardait cet homme aux prunelles noirâtres avancer vers lui. Alors il ferma les yeux et pria pour que tout ceci ne soit qu'un horrible cauchemar.

Le pédiatre et Nathanaël s'interposèrent entre eux. Alors la bouche du démon se fendit en un sourire machiavélique.

« Trois d'un coup ! Quelle veine ! »

Il se retourna vers le chasseur, toujours prisonnier de cette force imaginaire qui le plaquait tout contre le mur.

« Ne t'avise pas de les toucher ! »

Le démon fit claquer sa langue.

« Oh, mais je ne les toucherai pas ! » S'exclama t-il avec un signe de dégoût. « Sam les veut vivants. »

Ainsi travaillait-il pour le cadet des Winchester. Dean s'en mordit les lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'il reconnaisse le goût ferreux de son sang.

Le démon leva sa main libre. Alexandre retint avec peine un crie lorsqu'il décolla du sol. Nathanaël tenta de le retenir mais, ni elle ni le docteur Davis, ne parvenaient pas à bouger.

« Dean ! » Supplia la jeune femme. « Fais quelque chose ! »

Mais le chasseur avait beau se tortiller dans tous les sens, ses pieds ne touchaient même pas le sol. Le couteau lui glissa des mains. Complètement impuissant il jura avant de hurler.

« Castiel ! »

Le nom de l'ange résonna contre les parois de la pièce. Le démon tressaillit, mais personne ne vint. Maudissant Dieu, Dean les paupières closes tentaient de se remémorer la formule latine. Ses lèvres, pleines d'incertitudes, remuèrent. Dès lors le démon laissa échapper un hurlement comme si ces paroles l'avaient brûlées. Contraint de relâcher son attention, il libéra Alexandre qui tomba lourdement sur le sol, aux pieds de Dean. Mais la mémoire du chasseur faiblit et le démon recouvra sa puissance.

« Sans Sam, tu es vraiment faible. »

« Arrête de prononcer son nom ! » S'époumona Dean.

Alexandre se releva mais ce ne fut que pour se retrouver de nouveau suspendu. Le démon ouvrit les bras en voyant ses larmes.

« Allons, allons, ne pleure pas pour si peu, attends de vois qui va t'arriver. » Et il referma ses bras sur lui, comme l'aurait fait un père.

Un hurlement couvrit les pleures du jeune apôtre. Le visage du démon se tordit de douleur. Sa bouche s'ouvrit. Une fumée noire s'en échappa et son enveloppe charnelle s'écroula. Libéré, Dean accourut vers Alexandre qui tenait toujours de sa main tremblante le couteau. Son regard terrorisé n'était pas sans lui rappeler la réaction de Nathanaël quelques jours plus tôt. Il s'agenouilla près de lui et l'obligea à quitter des yeux le cadavre.

« Alex', regarde moi. » Lui demanda t-il calmement. « Tu nous as sauvé la vie tu sais ça ? » Continua t-il en affichant un sourire réconfortant. Les larmes de l'enfant repartirent de plus belle. Il se jeta au cou du chasseur et noya son chagrin dans son épaule.

« Hey, ça va aller bonhomme. » Lui souffla t-il à l'oreille en passant une main derrière sa nuque.

« Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce qui c'était ? » Bredouilla le pédiatre alors que la jeune femme partait les rejoindre. Dean confia à Nathanaël le soin de s'occuper d'Alexandre.

« Plus tard les explications. On ne peut pas rester là. » Annonce t-il en pensant à la prochaine venue des forces de l'ordre. Le docteur Davis hésita puis, finalement, les suivit.

« Devant. » Ordonna le chasseur en fermant la porte arrière que le pédiatre venait d'ouvrir. Ce dernier ne discuta pas et laissa Nathanaël et Alexandre seuls sur la banquette de l'Impala.

« Je pourrais savoir ce qui se passe maintenant ? » Demanda Monsieur Davis lasse de tant de mystères.

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit, vous- »

« Oui, oui, j'ai entendu votre baratin sur la réincarnation des apôtres mais ça me paraît un peu gros tout ça. » Coupa court le pédiatre.

« Plus gros que d'apprendre l'existence des démons ? » Remarqua le chasseur en tournant brièvement la tête vers lui.

Désarçonné, le médecin s'écrasa dans son siège.

« Qui est ce Sam ? » Il venait de toucher le nerf du problème et il le savait.

« Celui qui vous cherche pour de mauvaises raisons. » Il n'avait jamais pu allier dans une phrase le nom de son frère avec le terme 'démon'. Assumer ce terrible fait, il n'en était pas capable et ne s'en sentait pas la force.

Le pédiatre jeta un ?il à l'arrière, Nathanaël esquissa un tendre sourire.

« Vous êtes vraiment mari et femme ? »

« Non ! » S'écria Nathanaël avec vigueur. « On se connait depuis une semaine à peine. » Continua t-elle en cherchant à se justifier.

Cette véhémence étira les lèvres du médecin et fronça les sourcils du chasseur. Ce dernier imita grossièrement les manières de la jeune femme. Elle ne le remarqua même pas complètement absorbée par les iris bleutés du pédiatre.

« Bon ! » S'exclama Dean avant de se racler la gorge. « Quelle est notre prochaine étape ? »


	15. Chapter 15

Dans la ville suivante, ils n'eurent pas autant de chance. Neuf heure du soir sonna et ils n'avaient toujours rien. Curieusement Alexandre ne quittait plus Dean. Littéralement en admiration devant lui, sa langue ne se déliait que pour lui poser des questions sur les démons. Mal à l'aise, et troublé par l'enthousiasme du jeune garçon, le chasseur ne lui divulguait que le strict minimum. A vrai dire, Dean semblait d'avantage préoccupé par les sourires et discussions des deux autres quelques mètres derrière eux.

« Monsieur Winchester, je crois que nous devrions nous arrêtez pour la nuit. »

Les yeux du chasseur roulèrent. Cet air condescendant ne lui plaisait guère. D'ailleurs, rien ne lui plaisait chez ce foutu pédiatre. Lui et Nathanaël avaient eu de longues discussions animées par des éclats de rire ce qui ne manquant pas d'irriter le chasseur.

« C'est Dean. » L'informa t-il. « J'ai repéré un hôtel pas très loin. » Continua t-il sur le même ton.

« J'ai mal aux jambes. » Se plaignit Alexandre en tirant sur la manche de Dean.

Ce dernier soupira puis vint s'agenouiller devant lui.

« Grimpe. » Proposa t-il en indiquant son dos.

Les mains de jeune apôtre s'enroulèrent autour de son cou et ses jambes autour de sa taille. Les bras du chasseur assurèrent la prise de son cavalier puis, il se releva.

L'hôtel en question ne payait pas de mine mais ferait l'affaire. En voyant arriver la troupe, le responsable étira longuement ses lèvres. Ils prirent les trois chambre du premier étage. Lorsque Nathanaël avait proposé à Alexandre de venir dans sa chambre, celui-ci refusa, préférant opter pour la chambre de Dean. Et ce dernier avait beau protester, faire valoir les avantages de partager une chambre avec une femme, rien n'y fit.

« J'aime pas les pâtes. » Dit-il en repoussant l'assiette devant lui.

En face de lui, le chasseur but une gorgée de bière.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tous les gosses aiment les pâtes. » Et il plongea sa fourchette dans les spaghettis.

« Je ne suis plus un enfant ! Je suis un homme maintenant ! » S'écria Alexandre en durcissant lui aussi son regard.

« Oh ! Un homme, hein ? » Répéta Dean en gloussant. Le visage grave de son convive arrêta ses moqueries. « Alors si tu es un homme tu peux boire ça. » Se rattrapa t-il en en tendant la bouteille de bière.

Alexandre prit la bouteille entre ses doigts et approcha son extrémité vers son nez. L'odeur lui décrocha une grimace de dégoût. Voyant le regard insistant de Dean, il porta la bouteille à sa bouche. A peine le liquide en contact avec ses papilles, il le recracha. Le chasseur lui reprit la bouteille.

« Recalé. » Annonça t-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une épreuve d'admission pour entrer dans le cercle très fermé des hommes.

L'enfant croisa les bras, furieux, les joues encore rouges.

« Et les hommes ne font pas les difficiles. » Continua t-il en indiquant l'assiette du regard.

Mollement, le jeune apôtre l'attrapa et dégusta son contenu sans le moindre appétit. Quand il eut terminer, Dean l'envoya se coucher. Comme il le prévoyait, Alexandre maugréa, tempêta mais céda. Il était couché depuis quelques minutes quand le chasseur entendit son ronflement dans le salon. Une autre gorgée de bière et il délaissa le fauteuil pour sortir dans le couloir. Il avait longtemps réfléchit à une excuse plausible pour toquer à la porte de Nathanaël. Mais quand sa main s'abattit sur elle, il n'obtint aucune réponse. Alors il plaqua son oreille contre une autre porte: celle de la chambre du pédiatre. Des éclats de rire lui parvinrent. Il marmonna toutes les injures de son vocabulaire et fit marche arrière. S'affalant sur le canapé, il trompa son aigreur en allumant la télévision avant de s'endormir, hanté par un mal-être encore inexplicable pour lui.

Un bruit de verre brisé le réveilla en sursaut. Glissant la main sous un coussin, il attrapa un revolver et se précipita vers la pièce dans laquelle dormait Alexandre. Malgré la pénombre, il put distinguer nettement le corps endormi de l'enfant.

« Aie ! » S'écria quelqu'un dans la cuisine.

Dean l'éclaira et reconnut Nathanaël. Rassuré, il abaissa son arme. La jeune femme porta un doigt ensanglanté à sa bouche. Des bouts de verre gisaient à ses pieds.

« Nath', qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Murmura le chasseur pour ne pas réveiller Alexandre. Il s'avança vers elle.

« Je me suis coupée. » Se lamenta t-elle alors que le sang continuait de couler.

Dean, n'avait toujours pas oublié cette rancoeur tenaillant sa poitrine, et pourtant il enroula ses doigts autour du poignet de la jeune femme.

« Montre-moi ça. »

Il examina la plaie et jugea bon de la désinfecter. Dans le placard, il s'empara d'une boite de pansements et en enroula un autour de la blessure.

« Alors ? » Redemanda t-il.

Elle fuyait son regard et jouait nerveusement avec ses ongles.

« Ça me fait peur tout ça. » Avoua-elle après un long moment d'hésitation. « Est-ce que je pourrais- »

« Non. » Coupa Dean. « Si t'as besoin d'une épaule, tu n'as qu'à aller voir ce pédiatre que tu sembles tant apprécier. »

Sa rudesse ne manqua pas de déconcerter l'apôtre.

« Dean... » Supplia t-elle le suivant dans le salon. « Et puis je ne le connais même pas ! »

« Et tu me connais peut être ? » Remarqua t-il en se retournant vers elle.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prends d'un coup ? » Demanda Nathanaël qui n'était pas habituée aux froides manières du chasseur.

« Tu viens de passer la journée pendue à son bras, pourquoi dormir avec lui te dérangerait ? »

La jeune écarquilla les yeux.

« T'es jaloux ma parole ! »

« Quoi ? Moi ? Jaloux ? Sûrement pas ! » S'offusqua Dean en esquissant un faux sourire. Nathanaël s'approcha encore d'avantage et le regard du chasseur se partagea entre le gouffre de ses yeux et le volume de ses lèvres. Brusquement, il piqua sur ses dernières. Stupéfaite, elle ne resta pas longtemps impassible et redoubla d'ardeur en passant ses bras autour de son cou. Il s'enivra de l'odeur de sa peau, de la douceur de sa bouche jusqu'à ce que le souffle lui manque.

« D'accord, peut être un peu. »


	16. Chapter 16

Elle se sentait si étourdie qu'elle crut en perdre la tête. Fiévreuse, elle quémanda une halte en posant le plat de sa main sur le torse du chasseur. Le regard fuyant, les joues cramoisies, le corps en feu, elle se sentait piégée entre les attentes d'un homme et le mur derrière elle. Ses dents attrapèrent nerveusement sa lèvre.

« Donne-moi un peu de temps. » Murmura t-elle. Nathanaël n'était pas de celle qui prenait à la légère les relations amoureuses. Sa tête lui disait d'être patiente, d'apprendre à mieux connaître cet homme, ce point d'interrogation alors que son coeur la poussait férocement dans ses bras.

Pour le chasseur, tout être passionné qu'il était, assimila ses réticences à un refus.

« D'accord. Fais comme tu veux. » Toute froideur dans sa voix disparut au profit d'un ton plus blessé que sec.

« Dean... » Commença Nathanaël en l'attrapant par la manche. « Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas mais... »

« Tu as besoin de réfléchir. » Acheva Dean.

Sa bouche commençait à mimer sa réponse quand elle fut accaparée par les lèvres de Dean. Ce second baiser demeura aussi intense que le premier. Quand le lien entre eux fut brisé, le chasseur cola son front contre celui de Nathanaël.

« Ne prends pas trop de temps, hein ? » Lui glissa t-il à l'oreille.

Rendue muette, elle se contenta de mordiller sa lèvre et d'acquiescer simplement. Luttant contre l'envie de se blottir contre lui, elle s'écarta. S'avançant vers la porte, elle tituba et lui fit un bref signe de la main.

Dean, les bras pendants, inspira longuement avant de rejoindre le sofa. Mais avant qu'il ait pu s'y allonger à son aise, il entendit une nouvelle fois la porte s'ouvrir et quelques secondes plus tard, la jeune femme se tenait en face de lui. Il étouffa un rire et l'invita à venir prendre place à coté de lui.

Au matin, Alexandre avait remplacé Nathanaël dans les bras de Dean. Ce dernier osait à peine respirer de peur de le réveiller. Il s'extirpa le plus silencieusement possible du canapé, s'assit autour de la table de la cuisine et examina pour la nième fois la carte des États-Unis.

Les apôtres et le chasseur partirent dès le lever du soleil.

Le temps devint maussade, menaçant. Les nuages épais et grisâtres, étouffaient le ciel orageux. Lorsqu'on les attendait le moins, des éclaires le déchiraient violemment éblouissant l'horizon. La brume tapissait la route comme comme si le Diable lui même avait voulu camoufler sa manifestation.

A travers la vitre, ils aperçurent une première maisons. En ruines, elle n'était plus qu'une épave fumante de planches charbonnées. La foudre la prit d'assaut une seconde fois et embrasa les restes.

« Jamais deux fois au même endroits, hein ?... » Ironisa l'aîné des Winchester alors qu'ils passaient devant la pancarte annonçant l'entrée de la ville.

Aux abords du centre, Dean stoppa la voiture devant cette vision apocalyptique. Toutes bâtisses étaient anéanties, en cendres ou sous l'emprise des flammes. Le chasseur s'extirpa de l'Impala et plaqua spontanément une main sur son nez. De toute part, des centaines de cadavres carbonisés gisaient au sol. Malgré leur misérable état, leur chaire brûlante, nul ne pouvait ignorer leur visage horrifié, déformé par la douleur.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? »S'esclaffa le pédiatre qui venait d'apparaître aux cotés du chasseur.

« Je ne sais pas. » Répondit-il amèrement.

Nathanaël accapara une main du chasseur tandis qu'Alexandre se saisit de l'entièreté de son avant-bras.

« Tu crois qu'ils l'ont trouvé ? » Demanda tristement la jeune femme. Ses yeux s'embuèrent devant le sort qui aurait pu être le sien. Soudain, elle se sentit incommensurablement reconnaissante envers cet homme qu'elle agrippait si fermement.

« Dean ? » Insista t-elle devant le mutisme du chasseur.

« Je ne sais pas ! » Répéta t-il plus fort qu'il l'aurait souhaité en longeant la rue principale.

Il ne leurs fallut parcourir qu'une dizaine de mètres pour se rendre compte de l'ampleur du désastre. Plus rien de vivant ne subsistait dans les décombres.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? » L'écho de la voix du chasseur se répercuta dans les ruelles embrumées. Une silhouette se découpa dans l'une d'elles.

« Hé ! » L'interpela Dean en se lançant à sa poursuite. « Attendez ! On ne vous veut pas de mal ! » Mais l'homme continuait sa course sans même lancer un regard derrière lui si bien que le chasseur n'aperçut même pas son visage. Un visage qu'il connaissait pourtant très bien.


End file.
